


It's Cold Outside

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [16]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Logan and Virgil are waiting at the bus stop in the cold.





	It's Cold Outside

Logan and Virgil were sitting on a bench, waiting for the bus to arrive at the stop. It was a cold night, but they had to go to their friend's house for a party that it was insisted they go to. They would both much rather be laying in their bed, warming each other up until they fell asleep. Instead, they were both bundled up in different clothing and their cheeks and lips were cold, almost numb, even with the scarfs wrapped around them. They sat shoulder to shoulder on the bench, just the bit of warmth keeping them sane, but the bus was already ten minutes late for its stop and Virgil didn't know if he'd be able to wait much longer.

“Logan.” Virgil said, turning to him. “When can we go home?”

“We'll wait a little while longer. I'm sure it'll be here soon.” He crossed his arms, rubbing him them to try to get warm. “Sometimes they're a little late.”

“I guess.” Virgil slouched and waited longer. Though he wanted to go back home, he left it up to Logan...for now. His face was starting to lose feeling, though, and his lips only got colder every time he applied chap stick to them. He looked to Logan, who was waiting patiently, his cheeks and nose pink. “Logan.” He called.

“Hmm?” Logan glanced to him, not moving his head.

“Maybe...maybe we should keep each other warm. You know...so we don't get frostbite. Especially on our lips..”

“I doubt we'll get frostbite. We haven't been out here nearly long enough to get frostbite in this weather.”

“No.” Virgil sighed. Every time he tried to do something, Logan would never understand what he was trying to do. Every time he took him literally. “I just mean maybe we'd be able to wait for longer if we helped each other get warm.”

“And how would we do that?” He asked. “We can't maneuver into a position where both of us would be comfortable. You suggested lap-sitting earlier, but I rejected that idea because we both know how that would end. One of us would be on the ground within seconds. Shoulder to shoulder was what he had to settle on.”

Virgil stared at Logan for a few moments, wondering why this man was his boyfriend. “I think I have a better idea.”

“I'm listening.” 

Virgil was a little annoyed that Logan wasn't looking at him, so he grabbed scarf and pulled it, bringing him closer to him. When he pulled, he leaned forward to his lips against Logan's. He kept a hold on the scarf as their lips touched, the warmth running through him instantly. After a few seconds, they separated and Virgil looked to his lap. “I'm warm now.” He said, his cheeks flushed. 

Logan looked to Virgil with a small smile. “I am too.”


End file.
